


Space Fireworks

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [14]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sci-fi-ish, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: A few rebels try to fight the Empire. Wataru's knowledge about the Imperial Ship seems way too accurate for Rei, who need to infiltrate it.





	Space Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO everyone and WELCOME on my Fictober day 14: “Some people call this wisdom.”  
> I decided to go on a theme I absolutely LOVE but don't really write, and that's sci-fi and spaceships and spies and did you know I love Star Wars?  
> This OS might turn into an actual fic someday, once Fictober is finished and *maybe* after (or during? Who knows!) NaNoWriMo.   
> In any case, enjoy!

Checking the plan for the seventh time, Rei was overwhelmed by the details in the ship's map. It had notes on translucent paper about the lock types, and the exact rounds of the guards. Every single regular stop of the ship was written, as well as its exact speed when it travelled above lightspeed. every single point, every single possibility was carefully written and detailed; even more technical points, as well as every single model of the machines that were used on the ship and their particularities.

It was as if Wataru had worked on the ship for as long as it'd been created. Which was imposible, since the ship had been created especially to catch and kill Wataru and his rebellion. They weren't a very large group: besides the two of them were a few other people who refused the new system. Koga, a guy who barked more than he talked and who admired Rei for a reason he couldn't understand, Adonis, an exiled prince from a farther system, that came there for safety and ended up in bigger troubles. Kaoru, a noble rejected by his own family, and who had been made prisonner by the one who was called "Emperor" by whoever followed him. A few other people, like Kanata, from a planet only made of oceans and who couldn't live out of water, had joined them after his planet had been taken by the Empire as a water source, or Natsume, who could manipulate all kind of matters to make it something else and was a master of "dark arts" on his world, had been rejected by his own people and joined them on the way. Shu was the best in his solar system at making mechanism that required no outside energy and made anything he created invisible on radars, for it wasn't made of electronics and new kinds of energy, had joined the rebellion after the Emperor himself had tried to destroy him.

All of these men were ready to fight the Empire with all they had left. Except maybe Kaoru, who had found himself in a problematic situation very quickly, that he wasn't able to get out of - and that ended up in his getting prisonner. Thus, they had looked for informations, and the one that came with the most informations was Wataru, and his plans of the Imperial Ship.

"How come you managed getting informations so precise?" Rei whispered, checking the part that concerned him for the fifteenth time.

"Spies, mostly," Wataru replied, writing another sheet to give to another member, "But I might have sent a lot of nanobots on the ship, too."

The raven haired man nodded, taking note of the place Kaoru's cell was. Having one of their members on the ship could look like unsuspected help, but it also was a terrible risk. If Kaoru talked, they were all dead for good. Thus, Wataru had planned to use a stronger bomb on his cell's lock, probably strong enough to risk the prisonner's life.

"Do you plan on killing him so he doesn't talk?" he asked, frowning.

The former noble was one of their best elements, an excellent information gatherer that could act like the most careless of guys when he was on a mission. Rei wasn't too happy at the idea of losing him for such a mission, yet it meant they had reached an important point in their mission.

"Some people call it wisdom," Wataru replied, "I call it foly. If he can survive that, and especially, if he hasn't talked yet, I have another plan to get him back. But we can't take any risk for now, so we'll have to act as if he weren't coming back."

He definitely wasn't fond of that part of the plan. Wataru's reasons were perfectly understandable and logical, yet it was already emotionnaly hard. He breathed in, out, and nodded.

"Alright," Rei accepted, "I'll do it."

A huge smile took place on the magician's lips, who answered:

"Amazing! Don't forget to retreat as soon as everyone has fled the prisons. It would be bad if the gremlin and his bodyguard found you. Don't forget: your time is limited, for the guardian falls asleep only in the middle of the day."

Thinking about that part of the plan, Rei's heart squeezed. He knew why he was doing this, and knew why they had chosen a precise time to act - yet one of the rare infos Wataru hadn't gotten about the ship and its crew was who this person was. Rei, though, didn't need any spy, magic, or nanobot to know about it. He bit his lips; putting that one life in danger wasn't something he would be doing eagerly.

"I know," he answered, trying to hide the worry from his face, "It'll be alright. The mission will be over before they even notice something is wrong; such a huge ship isn't easy maintenance.

\- Don't forget it also means it's no easy mission, too. Rei, don't let your feelings refrain you from doing what you _need_ to do. I know that's your weak point, and they may know it, too."

For someone who told him not to act under his feelings, Wataru looked very worried himself. So, Rei kissed him, before taking the bombs prepared by Natsume.

"Let's make it quick, then," he whispered, while their small ship was approaching the Imperial one from a point that couldn't be seen on any screen.

Rei activated his oxygen reserve, and sneaked under a damaged pannel of the spaceship, following the plans Wataru had charged in his eye-chip. He avoided the guards, misdirected a few surveillance cameras, disrupted a few signals. The bag on his back was heavy, yet he decided to ignore it as much as he could: he had a mission to accomplish.

As soon as he had found the prisons, he changed the wavelength of the camera, waited for the guards to change, and had a chlorofom chip fall on the guard. Natsume's spell was quick to act, enough for him to be on the ground, placing bombs on the cells' locks to break them. Before he started them, he hushed the children inside to avoid the door at all cost, and retreat against the wall; then, he promised someone would come and put them in security: once he was done with opening the doors, it was Koga's job to bring them back to the ship.

While he pushed the detonator, he ran towards one last celle, at the very end of the corridor; there stayed Kaoru, whose gaze, according to the last pictures Wataru's nanobots had taken, seemed completely dead.

"Kaoru," Rei called, doing his best not to be loud, "Are you with me?"

The grey gaze rose towards him, but still seemed completely dead. As long as he understood Rei's intentions, then it would be alright.

"Stay where you are," he explained while putting the bomb in place, "Protect your head, and your body. If you can get out alive, Doggie's bringing you back home."

The blond slowly nodded. Rei had no idea if it meant he had actually understood it all, but at least he had listened.

"Rei," the prisonner answered with a sluggish voice, "Hide. Quickly."

He acted before wondering, only asking himself questions when he was well-hidden, between two broken panels in the ship, where he could see what was going on underneath. Someone was coming to the cell, that wasn't planned by Wataru - or at least the last time he had checked. Rei watched the informations in his eye-chip twice or thrice and had to admit: this information wasn't in it. What was going on...?

"Disgrace," the newcomer spoke, "You shouldn't be here. Can't you just agree to the suggestion that has been made to you and join our forces? Why do you need to make it difficult?"

There was blame in that voice, but also hope. As if this person knew Kaoru already. Was he someone from his family? Or even...

"I'm not doing that, Souma," the blond answered in a monocord voice, before his gaze and tone suddenly became aggressive, "I don't want to see your face anymore. Go away, leave me alone, you disgust me."

There was a silence, before Kaoru talked again:

"I said _go away_ , dont even touch that door, don't even get close to my cell, disappear!"

Rei heard footsteps, first hesitant ones, then faster, as if the person was frustrated. He hesitated for a second, before noticing the gaze turning towards him, a determination he hadn't seen in a while hauting them.

At that moment, he made the bomb explode.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥ I was super duper happy to write this, and had to stop myself from writing pages of it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it!


End file.
